Pretty Festival
The Pretty Festival is run by Dolly Dearheart in MySims Party for both Wii and DS. Three characters can compete in this festival. Recommended Stats 4 Speed and 3 Stamina 4 Power and 3 Stamina 4 Speed and 3 Power Wii *Lily Pad Rapids *Blue Blox *Build-a-Bridge *Dress for Success *Clara Says... *Piggyback Rally *Carrot Crop DS Host Dolly Dearheart Minigames NOTE: There isn't always a set list, it can change *Fashion Mogul *Okay Bouquet *Hidden Treasures *Sleeping Sophie *Soccer Bounce Dialogue Welcoming: Yay! It's Dolly's Pretty Festival! I've put together tons of 5 pretty mini-games for this festival! Clothes, flowers, fish... and even mice! Every mini game is filled with pretty things! You can't go wrong! Your teammates' stats should be balanced for this festival. There are a total of five games. So, give them all a try! Okay! And now for the first mini game! The first game is going to be... game! Make sure your game face looks cute. The Happy Festival is starting! (This is the glitch) After 1st minigame: Nice job, everyone! Let's take a look at the rankings! In 1st place is... Team name! Nice! They really came prepared for this occasion! Nothing's decided yet, though. There's a lot more to come! (Dolly walks to center of the stage) And now the next game is about to begin! And that game is... minigame! Good luck everyone, and may the cutest team win! After 2nd minigame: Nice job, everyone! Let's take a look at the rankings! In 1st place is... Team teamname! Nice! They really came prepared for this occasion! Nothing's decided yet, though. There's a lot more to come! (Dolly walks to center of the stage) And now the next game is about to begin! And that game is... minigame! Good luck everyone, and may the cutest team win! After 3rd minigame: Well, the festival's coming quickly to a close! And in 1st place, we currently have Team teamname! But they might not be there for long! Everyone's close behind! Try your best! Tee hee! (Dolly walks to center of the stage) And now the next game is about to begin! And that game is... minigame! Good luck everyone, and may the cutest team win! After 4th minigame: Wow! Great job everyone! Especially the 1st and 2nd place teams... Team teamname and team teamname! Which of these two teams will rise to the top? Or prehaps the 3rd and 4th place teams will pull off a stunner! It's so exciting! (Dolly walks to the center) Okay then! It's finally time for the last mini game! And that is... minigame! Help me make Dolly's dollies! After 5th minigame: All right then! All the mini games have finished! Results You all looked great! I should make costumes to match! And now it's time to hand out the awards! (This isn't complete) Trivia *In the DS version of the Pretty Festival, there is an error at the beginning where Dolly says that it is the Happy Festival even though it's the Pretty Festival. *The symbol for the DS Pretty Festival is a heart. Category:Festivals